


Staring

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Gift For You With Love [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blushing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Umi never though staring was dangerous, especially if it was Eli staring intently at her. For some reason, her face couldn't stop blushing. Umi wondered why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for Lovelivellama on Tumblr, and has 4 parts named Gifts. Now, this is a gift for everyone.
> 
> Please enjoy Part 1 of gifts

“Umi.”

 

“Yes, Eli?” Umi answered confused. 

 

“I love you.”

 

The words Eli uttered to her took Umi by complete surprise. She knew Eli tended to blurt out embarrassing words, so this should be no surprise. “What’s gotten into you Eli???” But it always overwhelmed her, even if they were dating now. She knew her face was red by now.

 

A mischievous smile played on Eli’s lips. She didn’t think saying those three words every time would make Umi blush. Looks like Nico was right. Umi was fun to tease when she was flustered.

 

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to see your cute reactions. Don’t mind me, I’ll just be staring at you, now.” It was meant to be a question but the words came out as a remark instead.

 

“I-I see.”

 

And so the staring began.

 

Eli peered at Umi, who shyly did the same.

 

A minute passed.

Three minutes.

 

Umi’s cheeks reddened a little. Five minutes had passed and Umi covered her face, blushing feverishly.

 

“Hehe.”

Umi knew Eli was killing her emotionally.

 

“So cute~” Eli poked Umi’s cheeks but instead touched her hand covering her face instead.

 

“Hey idiotic couple over there, it’s time to practi…Tssk, they’re not listening.”

Nozomi knew that once the idiots were in a world of their own, it was hard to get their attention because their ears were dead.

 

“Hmmm…Skipping practice eh, are those dumb asses? Want me to knock them senseless?” Nico asked irritation in her voice. 

 

“Please do,” Maki and Nozomi said in unison.

 

And so Nico did.

 

She took Umi and Eli by surprise with a strong punch to their faces, and the whole time Maki and Nozomi defended Nico from the wrath and terror of EliUmi.


End file.
